


J'ai Cherché

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: Original Work, PDV
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Feels, Found Family, France - Freeform, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Injury Recovery, POV First Person, Platonic Relationships, Pneumonia, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Weebs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(random title not to say "Spoof Fic" or "Fuck Twin Sisters" which are its production names)<br/>Crossover of sorts between PDV and the Pokémon fanfic "saga" MAAA from 2012-2013 I wrote for the other mods at cannotshutupni on Tumblr.<br/>The story is the one of Juliette mixing a little bit past and present as her former creepyass classmates from high school resurface in her life with their kids, the twins Sapphire and Bella but also Zakuro, their cousin.<br/>And then a whole lotta shenanigans happen with her bae, her best friend, her father figure and the girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past meets present

**Author's Note:**

> I need to state some stuff quickly:  
> -This is parodying EremikaShipper4Life's previous Pokémon fanfics. If you want to read them, they can be found on Anime210Freak's DA account. But I wouldn't suggest that as they are really bad.  
> -The story is set in 2019 PDV France and as such uses the French school system. As such, it's perfectly normal for Juliette to teach both History and Geography.  
> -If you don't know PDV, don't worry my child, everything is explained here and even then you don't need to know a ton of stuff as Juliette likes to overthink everything.

When I was in Tenth Grade, there was this weird couple in my class. They were two girls: a rather little one with a petite figure and a bulky, tall, strong one. They looked like a lesbian couple cliché, with the very feminine girl that would go cry to her tomboy girlfriend who would then “fix” the problem herself.  
I don’t exactly remember their face. I think the feminine one had blue eyes and the other one had short brown hair. She was scaring me with her bully-like manners towards me. I still don’t know if it was an attempt to seduce me considering I was starting to grow strange feeling towards my best friend who also was the opposite of feminine or if it was to scare me away from her precious little snowflake.

I forgot to introduce myself once again, haven’t I? My name is Juliette Jonquille. I’m a History-Geography teacher in high school with a few years already under my belt. I think this is all you have to know about me for now.

Back to this couple now. The little one was called May. I remember thinking it was such a weird name back when school year 2004-2005 had begun. Kids were just starting to be named with English names at the time and “May” wasn’t exactly a popular choice. Some rumours would say that her parents were Americans that came to France to enjoy Paris’s romanticism before realizing it was too expensive to live there thus moving in the north of the country. “Of course, they had to live next to Calais” would growl Clém’ each time somebody mentioned us the rumour.  
Clémence, or Clém as she was more called by her nickname than anything, wasn’t exactly good friends with the bulky one of the couple, Astrid. They would almost always fight when put in the same discussion. Their ideals were the opposite: Astrid would swear in homebirth when Clém would spew out her uncle’s experience as a gynaecologist who had assured both home and hospital birth in his professional life.

I still don’t know what was wrong with these two. They would talk half the time of babies and pregnancy. May thought it would feel amazing and she wanted very badly to get a kid. It may have been her reason to hang out with Antoine, a close classmate of mine and Clém’s: she perhaps wanted his sperm to impregnate herself with it. Antoine was a very nice guy who would always feel sorry for things he wasn’t even involved with, he was easy to manipulate.  
They sure were creepy. Coco knew May since they were in kindergarten and she couldn’t go near her without retaining the urge to puke. At the time, my oldest sister was pregnant and it would always come to my mind when seeing these swear to each other they would find a way to get a kid as soon as possible.   
Coco, or Corinne if you prefer her full name, was in my class since the beginning of middle school. While meeting again with her after my own parents moved out two years after her own to Calais was an amazing thing I didn’t expected, having to deal with two creeps in our class was something far less enjoyable. 

May didn’t like me very much since the day she asked me if I wanted to have children one day. As a fourteen-year old preteen, I obviously replied to her that no. Kids never were my thing. They still aren’t considering how bad I am at parenting. I thought she would understand my pain because we were two to be asthmatic but it turned out she was whining to get people’s pity after her crisis had ended.  
Eventually, May managed to get her pregnant by a mean I still don’t want to know ten years later. The couple was all happy and stuff like they just realized their lifetime aspiration. Clém would regularly glare at them, anger on her face and in her eyes. Hearing them talk about their precious little baby when it was only a damn embryo disgusted the three of us.

It was always a fest in Biology class. We did the human reproduction in class and of course there was bound to have some little problems here and there. As opposed to what I expected, it wasn’t the guys retaining their laughs each time the word “penis” would be mentioned: it was the lesbian couple in the back of the classroom screaming that abortion was wrong. I can tell you it was a horrible experience to go each week to a one hour and a half class just to endure these two ranting about their precious baby growing. The teacher didn’t have his word to say according to them. 

Hopefully for us, they repeated their Tenth Grade class after May had twins, named Sapphire and Bella. To be honest, I was expecting that these poor kids would have Japanese names like “Sakura” or “Hotaru”. Animes were just starting to get popular in France, butchered by French dubs according to these two each time somebody mentioned “Sakura Chasseuse de Cartes”. I barely remembered it when it was broadcasted on TV but it seemed like it was their religion.  
Soon enough, the three of us all moved on from them since we passed into Eleventh Grade. We saw them in the corridors, being all lovey-dopey and overall disgustingly cheesy. Was it really how they were living their teenage years? They were seventeen and already parents of two kids! They seemed happy and were even talking about May’s twin sister, nicknamed Akira-chan (their obsession with Japanese culture didn’t know any end apparently), being pregnant too. Coco was probably the most grossed out of our trio: she clenched her fists every time they were in her sight range.

Until recently, I really thought I was over with seeing them. We all moved on after all: Coco became a perfume scientist, Clém managed to get her gynaecologist diploma, I got my teaching competitive exam. I moved quite far away from Calais, I would say almost at the other side of the department, in a small city called Homarville. It was rather peaceful, far from the busy Lille where I attended college.   
Life was going pretty well: I had meet again with my best friends after I became a titular teacher, I started working in a high school (instead of the middle schools where paper balls would be thrown at my face during my classes by these pesky Ninth Graders), heck, I even managed to find myself a girlfriend and even had a kid with her! 

In summer of 2018, Sarah started to ask me how my high school years were. Ironically, we attended the same high school but never met there. It’s then that I remembered these kid-obsessed weirdos. I described them to her and she unsurprisingly guessed some parts as they used to attend the same middle school than her. What surprised me more was that she told me people not far from our house moved in and looked just like this weird-ass couple, the younger sister and the latter’s husband.  
It became impossible to go for a stroll to make Mina fall asleep without me shivering about crossing the path of these weirdos once again. They truly used to creep me out: I was fourteen and those two were obsessed with getting pregnant. It seemed like it even turned them on, hearing them was a kind of soft torture. Sarah seemed quite understanding when it came to this. 

When school year 2018-2019 started, I was horrified to see that one of my Tenth Grade classes had a student named Sapphire Taylor. I still hoped it was a coincidence and that she wasn’t who I thought she was but my hopes where shattered once I saw her face for the very first time: these disturbingly deep blue eyes, this shade of chestnut hair, her voice. It was seeing this weird-ass May once again. Ironically, Sarah had her twin sister’s, Bella, class to deal with.  
I tried to dismiss it. After all, it was good enough to me that I didn’t have to also deal with her twin sister like Sarah’s teachers had to deal with both May and “Akira-chan”. Speaking of the latter, I also had her daughter in another class. Her name was what your typical manga-obsessed teen would give to her kid: Zakuro. I had a Zakuro Ketchum in my class. It was like a teenage years nightmare coming back to my face fifteen years later. I had intended college, faced through overwork and burnout and even pushed aside my free time to get a more qualifying exam and yet I had to teach to a kid named Zakuro in France. 

I told myself: “Juliette, it’s not these kids’ fault, it’s their parents’ one. Don’t blame them for something they’re not responsible for, don’t you remember your own catastrophic childhood?” I was actually surprised to see that Zakuro was a very effective and clever student, easily getting the best grades of her class. It seemed quite crazy to me that with such idiots to serve as parents to her she managed to be that school-focused.   
Sapphire, on the other hand, wasn’t doing very well school-wise. I would ask her what was wrong to help her get better, I truly wanted her to succeed much more than her mothers. She explained that working at home was impossible for her because her siblings made too much noise and that her mom would always defend them (Bella had the same problem according to Sarah), that neither of her parents would help her doing her work. It seemed so obvious to me: of course they wouldn’t help her, they thought school was fucking useless!

Came in the end of December the annual parents-teachers meeting. It was my usual fair: some parents would defend their child no matter what (because it was my fault if they didn’t listen in class and instead played games on their phone), there were students I had nothing to say about them because nothing was wrong with them and there might be an occasional former pupil to check out and say hi to their dear former teacher. Well, I would be lying if it was exactly my usual thing.  
Around 10AM, Sapphire came in with her fragile mom. The latter was, shockingly but now that I think about it not that surprising, something around seven months pregnant. I let out a sight of despair, some scenarios crossing my mind. Would she recognize me and ask me about my marital situation? Would she scream at my face that I was the responsible for her daughter’s very average grades in my subject? No, she couldn’t care about school enough to check her own children’s result…

It was awkward to say the least. I recognized her but she had no idea who I was. She thought I was the Maths teacher for some reason (especially since she had the list of her kid’s teachers and their subject in her hand) before calling me “Mrs. Coquille”. I started the conversation by telling her Sapphire had some problems at school that both of them should be careful to but all I had got in return were high-pitched screams from the mother who clearly wasn’t content with someone criticizing her manner to rise kids:  
“And what do you know about that, huh?! You’re not living with us aren’t you?! Sapphire has nothing wrong, it’s just that YOUR wrong!!”

I let her rant while Sapphire rolled her eyes as she was probably used to her mother’s bursts of criticism intolerance. When she was over, she was hyperventilating and her daughter had to hand out her some kind of inhaler. As I was about to get back to what I was explaining her before she screamed, she started to whine about how awful of a human being I was to not care about her asthma crisis all of a sudden. I wanted to throw my own inhaler at her face to make her understand whining was useless but I retained myself for the sake of deontology.

Our meeting ended there. I didn’t get to see Zakuro’s parents, maybe Mrs. Taylor told her sister about how bad “Mrs. Coquille” was. According to Luc, her Euro Section teacher, Zakuro’s mother was also heavily pregnant, perhaps with twins because of how big she was according to him. We both had the same reaction in this little discussion: “poor girls, their parents truly are weirdos”.  
School year went on in a fairly usual manner. Sapphire was trying her best at school and her friends were supportive of her while being scared at the same time. Some of them were telling tales of awful afternoons spend there. That was why Sapphire would go out each weekend Saturday and Sunday long: this hell wasn’t for her.

A bit later, we had the misfortune to cross the path of May and Astrid. bulky one pinched her lips like she was turned on. I was seriously creeped out but Sarah went for a cold “hello”, as the gesture of a teacher having to face her student’s parents outside of school.  
Seeing that, Mrs. Taylor Whiny invited us to her house. We refused even though they were insisting. There was no w ay either Sarah or I would go there even if I felt such sympathy for Sapphire and Zakuro who both had to live there every day of their life.


	2. Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're continuing this tale of spoofing with the girls joining the household. Also enters Mina, the cuteness capital of the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start: Literature-Society is a subject you can pick when you enter general or technologic high school in France. Its name reflects what it is seriously.

Around March, it was our yearly opening of the school for parents and future students to visit. As Sarah was a tour guide this year, I had to replace her as the teacher presenting Literature-Society. Around 11AM, the crowd visiting our exploration class started to die out slowly and, at 11:30AM, I was visited by none other than my dear students Sapphire and Zakuro along with Bella.   
I didn’t expect their home to be such a messed-up place before Sapphire started telling me what was wrong with their family and why they were seeking some kind of shelter once they either turned eighteen to flee the house or if they decided to not go home at all.

The Taylor-Ketchum household is a rather big house in Ovrens, where Sarah and I also live. As it is a small village, I should have seen the whole family before but since I barely go out of my house outside of work and necessary shopping (the freezer is not going to fill on its own, isn’t it?), I only knew about the three oldest kids: Sapphire, Bella and Zakuro.  
The girls explained me that their parents would love to have kids very often. Sapphire and Bella were far from being the only kids May and Astrid had: there was also Sabrina, Carder, Jacob, Cherry, Sango, Megan, Emerald, Bianca, Izoku… All these names seemed so immature to me. They clearly were not raised correctly. They were too many siblings and Zakuro didn’t even tell me yet about her six brothers and sisters. I was thinking of how filthy their home would be… They couldn’t possibly have enough money to pay a regular cleaning agent. And they probably were too lazy to clean themselves.

I got an idea that Sarah would sometimes blame me for later on: I invited them (and their siblings) to come to my place if their situation at home was really that bad. At first, the three girls didn’t believe me in the slightest and I had to tell them it was a real offer, not a joke or anything like that. I was completely serious when proposing them the opportunity.  
It didn’t take them a lot of time to ring at my door, I would say around a week after the opened doors of the school. Sarah opened to them, surprised to see Bella in the trio just coming to her own French teacher’s house it seemed. I came downstairs to welcome them.

Neither of them seemed really reassured at the idea of being in their teacher’s place, even Bella. It’s soon that Mina would actually meet Sapphire’s eyes and get a squeal out of her. Needless to say, I was surprised she would be so warm at my three-year old daughter as her family was mostly young and, I bet, full of annoying spoiled toddlers.  
“Don’t be so surprised Mistress, explained Zakuro with a chuckle in her voice, Saph’ has always loved kids! It’s her thing, I guess. She likes to babysit our siblings when our parents are not home, but she lacks some enforcement on them, you see…”  
“Hey, I can help with that! Do you really think your teacher is that severe either?” giggled Sarah from the other side of the room.

“Mistress, your daughter is so cute! She looks so much like you too!” almost scream Sapphire in excitement, sparkles in her eyes.  
A little silence then followed, her sister and cousin looked at her with a strange expression I couldn’t describe. It was kind of a mix between laughter and embarrassment.   
“What’s her name?” she then asked, an awkward look on her face.  
“I’m Mina!” answered back the toddler with her usual joyful voice.

Sapphire spent some time playing with Mina before her mom came in and told her that the kid needed to eat and take her bath. It was already 7PM on the clock and it would be soon dinner time. The problem was that we planned for a four-person meal and even then Nora was still breastfed at this point.   
“If it’s a problem, suggested Bella with a little cornered smile, we can always eat fast-food, no? I think I have a bit of money on me…”  
“I think you should do that considering how bad your History teacher is at making food. Except for pasta, rice and microwave dishes, don’t count on her to make something eatable. She’s a catastrophe in the kitchen” indicated my girlfriend while taking our girl in her arms.  
“Y-you could have shut up on that!!” I spewed out embarrassed. She giggled back.

A little while after, I invited the three girls in my car while Sarah was cooking herself and Mina something for the evening. I saw Bella fascinated by the car itself, apparently admiring its colour and shape. As to the two other girls, they both were kind of startled by the fact it lacked doors for the behind seats in the back.  
“Who goes on the passenger’s seat?” I asked, betting with myself they would all want to go in the back.  
“I do!” excitedly answered Zakuro.

The two other girls nodded. As the closest takeout place was quite a drive from the rather small village, it would be somewhat of a little journey to reach our destination.   
“Is that true you can’t cook?” asked the black-haired girl right next to me.  
“Yeah… I always manage to screw around something when I do, Sa… Mrs. Leeht doesn’t want me to even get close to the oven!” I replied.  
“I… I could cook if we go to yours again” babbled Sapphire.  
“That would be a great idea! Saph’s a queen in the kitchen!” approved her cousin.

The girls described to me what their menu was when their parents were too lazy to cook for everyone: cakes, homemade pizzas, leftovers, microwave dishes… It made me think of how I was feeding myself when living alone as a starting teacher. I smiled at the nostalgia, luckily none of them noticed because I look pretty dumb when I do so.  
I saw Zakuro was reading a book as I stopped at some red light. She explained she loved to read and it was a real pleasure to get to know more things, to discover fascinating stories and universes, to escape from reality occasionally. Her favourite topic to read about was science-related magazines like Sciences & Vie and more specifically, medicine-related books. It seemed to fascinate her so badly she would correct Wikipedia pages that were wrong about details on some topics she knew about.

“The other day, I corrected the page about asthma… Do you imagine some idiot wrote there that it was caused by throat cancer in some cases?” she laughed, her head still in her book about common respiratory illnesses.  
“Weren’t you searching for someone who once had pneumonia to complete your research for Sab’s fiction?” asked her Sapphire curious.

I chuckled awkwardly at this. I did have go through pneumonia back in 2016 but I wasn’t sure if I should tell them about it as it was a hard time for me and everybody involved, including doctors I spat bloody mucus at and nurses who had to deal with my constant fever-induced hallucinations. Well, if it was for a good cause… Why wouldn’t I?  
“You have some questions about that, Zakuro? I have some info about it” I replied with a certain lack of confidence in myself. Knowing myself, I would get redder than a tomato pretty soon.

“Yeah, it’s for my cousin Sabrina… You have true experience info?!” she yelled surprised yet excited with eyes bigger than plates.  
“I swear, it’s one hundred percent true facts! If you don’t believe me, ask my good old pal Clémence” I answered blinking to her before moving again after the light flashed green.  
“But how do you know that?” asked Bella.  
“I… I contracted it a few years ago… Don’t ask me how…” I muttered forcing myself to focus even more on the road.

Telling the true story of how I managed to stress out my mother, my friends and my sister by hallucinating butterflies on everybody’s shoulders and how Clém had to retain herself from screaming at me for being reckless about my health amused the twin sisters while Zakuro was taking notes from her little notebook she had in jacket’s pocket.   
We sooner than I had expected arrived to the place and I let the three of them picked what they wanted. As to me… I wasn’t really feeling well that day, like I had caught some cold again. 

“You don’t take anything, Mistress?” asked me Sapphire.  
“No, I’m not that hungry… Just gonna eat something at my home once you girls are finished” I replied right before sneezing.  
The way they looked at me reminded me of worry. Nonsense I told myself, students shouldn’t be worried for their teachers. Our job is to educate them, their job is to listen to us, nothing less and nothing more. Was I that hypocrite to work with such a two-speed road? Am I still that hypocrite? Eh, it’s a question I ask myself a lot.

Half an hour later, we would be back at my place. Mina was already in bed according to Sarah and I presented the girls our guest bedroom where they would stay for the night if they wanted to. It was a rather small room for three persons to be in, especially with the three beds filling up space.  
“It’s still bigger than our room back at home” commented Bella while she put her stuff next to the bed she gave to herself.  
“That’s true. Thank you so much Mistress!” added Zakuro.  
I let them install themselves afterwards. It only seemed normal to me to shelter them. But it wasn’t time to think about that, it was to make my own homework.


	3. Yet Another Flashback

The following day was starting pretty badly if you ask me. I was feverish and had a terrible headache with it, not to forget I was sneezing every thirty seconds. Sarah, waken up by me going out of our bed, wanted me to not go to work that day but nothing stopped me from doing so, especially since the girls also needed to attend school. Luckily, Mina was still asleep at 5:30AM and I had the occasion to be alone for a little bit. There was no way I was waking them so early in the morning.  
As I was contemplating my bowl of hot chocolate with a severe lack of hunger, I saw Zakuro coming in the kitchen already dressed up. I checked my watch: it was only 6AM. I was surprised to see her so early with a book under her arm. Maybe she was an early owl after all.

“Oh, hello Mistress! You wake up around five and a half too?” she asked me without morning voice syndrome. Talk about an unusual girl.  
“Yeah… I didn’t know you were that early too” I replied while she put her jean jacket on the chair in front of mine.  
“You don’t mind if I eat breakfast here? We didn’t bring any biscuits with us and I don’t like to run low on fuel…” she muttered as she put correctly her shirt’s collar around her neck.  
“No, take what you want, I will go to the mall this afternoon after work” I whispered to her with an urge to cough.

Zakuro then proceeded to serve herself a bowl of coffee with what I didn’t use to fill my bottle for work. She came back and sat in front of me with said bowl and a few biscuits taken from Sarah’s stack for winter (she’s always so scared to not see them in store that she just buy five boxes at once).  
Not much after that, her cousins appeared and got themselves something to eat too. It would become quite a habit of ours before they would bring their own food at home, freshly bought from the little supermarkets near Rimbaud High School.

Later that day, I came back home with a much worse headache than in the morning. Luckily for me, I only had classes in the morning. I didn’t have any energy to do anything past checking on my work for the next classes. After having taken some fever, headache and cough medicine I headed to bed only to remember a painful glimpse of my high school years.  
It was back in Tenth Grade. We were exiting first Biology classes of the year and of course the weird couple had to be there. May came up to me and asked me if I wanted to have kids, to which I replied no thanks. The thing is, I didn’t remember how awful it was at first.

“How can you not want to have kids?! They’re so cute and adorable and kawaii! You can’t not want to be pregnant at least once in your life!” she squealed in that atrocious, voluntarily high-pitched voice reminiscent of these cartoon characters speaking like they breathed helium.  
“But… But how can you be so obsessed with that? We’re only in high school!” I stuttered in response.  
“It’s the ideal age to have babies! You get child support and don’t have to pay those stinky taxes! I don’t want to wait for my first kid!!” she continued, her eyes popping out of their sockets.  
“I… I don’t understand… You’re creeping me out, go away…” I whispered inside my teeth, desperately searching for an escape but I was pinned between her and the wall.

She then put both her hands on her stomach as her eyes started to sparkle in some way. My breathing was starting to get very off as stress was pushing me more and more on the edge.  
“Look at my belly! I’m right now one month pregnant, but soon, it’s going to be huge and swollen because I have an adorable baby inside of me right now!” she squealed again.   
“It’s a fucking embryo!!” Clém yelled behind her back.  
My hand on my chest, I was hoping my asthma would go unnoticed while my best friend just saved me from a painful discussion. 

“Nani?! How the fuck do you dare saying that about my cute daughter!” May screamed in response as her high-pitched voice got back to its original range.  
“What the fuck does ‘nani’ means? I don’t know that word. Talk in French for once” Clém responded with her ‘shit’s getting serious attitude’ as she called it.  
“It means ‘what’ in Nihonese, you baka!!” May replied, her girlfriend appearing at her side clutching and showing her fist to her classmate.  
“Whatever, I don’t give a shit about that. What I know is that you’re going to be the worst parents ever considering how obnoxious, stupid and overall unbearable you both are. Poor kid’s gonna have a shitty childhood. Ju, Coco, we’re outta here” finished my best friend before taking my hand and getting further from the scene.

I spent the following day stuck in bed, diagnosed with a case of pharyngitis coupled with the good old tracheitis. It’s things that happen, even in March… The girls had already come back home, or so I thought at first before I saw Zakuro enter in my bedroom with some medicine in her hands. I almost had forgotten it was a classless Saturday that week.  
“We didn’t leave yet, Saph’ wanted to take care of Mina for you and Bella’s busy with helping Mrs. Leeht out with book commands for her class… How are you feeling Mistress?” she asked me as she put on my forehead a wet washcloth.  
“Oh, maybe you lost your voice after yesterday’s class… You were already sick, weren’t you? Mistress, you shouldn’t do that…” she continued as I was struggling with my sore throat.

A light knock on the door signalled the entry of Sarah, interrupting the one-way conversation between my student and me. Her face appeared as the door opened slowly and almost noiselessly as she must have known about my awful headache.  
“Girls… As much as I thought you were cluttering the house, I want you to stay as long as you wish. To be honest, I would feel guilty to make you go back in your pathetic excuse for a family… Juliette gains enough money for us to feed you anyway, doesn’t she?”  
“You bet I do” I whispered before coughing again.  
“Mistress, don’t speak, you’re getting your case even worse!!” panicked Zakuro almost yelling.

As such, they stayed until I was completely cured from that (except for my sore throat but tracheitis’ effects last for weeks). Mina was sad to see them go but Sapphire promised her they would come back soon enough. They looked like they had a plan of some sort and Sarah seemed pretty confident in Sapphire’s promise. I was only left with thinking about what this was all about.  
Of course, I still saw Sapphire and Zakuro in class as they weren’t the kind to skip school. After all, according to the youngest of the trio, it was one of their reasons to keep going. 

About two weeks later, the girls came back to our place to stay until summer holidays. They had brought with them money, food and even one of Sapphire and Bella’s youngest siblings, named Izoku. The latter wanted to meet Mina so badly that she followed her sisters going there. At least, it’s what Bella told me, even adding on that Sapphire just couldn’t shut up about my daughter.  
The two kids got along very well. I even surprised Mina giving her brand new friend her own clothes because she liked them better than her itchy brown sweater and dark green jeans. An idea popped in Sarah’s head and she decided to buy herself some outfits for poor Izoku who was suffering from budget cuts.


	4. Hello Astrid

The problem was that Izoku’s disappearance got noticed as opposed to her oldest siblings and cousin’s adventures outside of home and school. One day, a Friday evening, there was a heavy knocking at the entrance door. Sarah was out with Mina and Izoku to pick up clothes while the teens were in their room. My reaction was mixed: as much as I thought this person was stupid to not use the bell button right next to the door, I was also afraid it was the insane parents coming to claim back their daughters.  
I opened to a giant, bulky woman with fierce light brown eyes, short hair and a hideous dark green sweater. She was about, what, one point eighty meters or something close to that? The view of her muscled arms made me gulp but her chubby gut reassured me that I was probably mistaking fat for muscle. I never had any of them anyway.  
“Where’s my fucking daughter, you dyke?” she screamed at me in her low-pitched voice.

“Who… Who are you?” I asked politely, starting to shake a little bit.  
“I’m Astrid Taylor and I want my fucking baby back, give her to me!!” the woman continued.  
“I usually would have been polite and respectful but, you’re another case you see. Get out of my property because, sincerely, I prefer these poor kids at my place than in your hellhole” I responded trying to hide my fear.

Mrs. Taylor A then proceeded to grab me by the shirt collar. Well, she would have if I actually had a collar to grab and not a V-neck sweater… Instead, she grabbed me by the neck. I sensed that she was controlling herself from totally strangling me. Crime was not “kawaii” enough to her it seemed.  
“How dare you speaking to me like that!! We’re PERFECT PARENTS YOU SHITHEAD!! Now give me back my baby or I kill you on the spot!!” she screamed like a pig getting killed.  
I felt right after that my breathing getting short. How did she even expect me to answer or do anything at all if she was strangling me? Her grip was getting stronger and I was getting less and less air by the second. She was truly trying to kill me for something her own kids consented to do. 

“Mother, let her go!” screamed Sapphire coming in the hallway with Zakuro and Bella right behind her.  
“Sapphire, Bella, Zakuro?! What are you going here, and why?! Did this bitch kidnapped you too?!” yelled surprised their parent as she let me drop.   
“She didn’t kidnap us, you dumbass! We went there by ourselves! If you need someone to blame, it’s us and only us, not Mrs. Jonquille!” said Bella losing her usual calm temper to the circumstances.

Zakuro ran to me as I was starting to have breathing issues for what just had happened. My vision was getting quite blurry as I struggled to get enough air into my lungs. That bitch had caused my larynx to almost shut down with her bullshit.  
“Mistress, are you alright?!” asked Zakuro with a hugely worried look on her face.  
“I’m fine… Don’t worry… I can’t deal with her… I’m sorry…” I hardly said as asthma was taking hold of my breathing, provoked by the angry “parent’s” anger.  
“No Mistress, you’re hyperventilating! Where’s your inhaler?!” she continued to ask.   
I quickly pointed her my jacket’s pocket as I was unable to use my hands if I didn’t want to fall under my own weight, barely supporting myself with my arms and knees.

As my own student was searching through my pocket for the inhaler, I saw her cousins facing their own mother. Sapphire didn’t look like the shy girl trying to hide from her teacher in class. Her usual struggles to express herself in oral presentations was completely gone while Bella wasn’t the calm person she was according to Sarah and how she was here. Is that how they defend themselves once at home?  
“I can’t believe you’re low enough to do that! I… I knew you and ‘mom’ were awful but you almost strangled someone there! Someone who didn’t do anything to you in the first place except for treating us better than you have ever did!” said Sapphire clutching her fists.

Soon enough, Zakuro handed me my inhaler as I took support on a wall behind my back. That damn asthma prevented me from defending myself and I felt guilty, but in the other hand it was good for the girls to show themselves what they felt to their parents.  
“We treat you just right! Your mommy is waiting for you at home, girls! We’re eating at McDanoll’s tonight!” explained Mrs. Taylor.  
“And what, getting mistaken for our aunt’s fucking dog? No thanks, I prefer staying here and if I could I would bring our whole family there, except for you horrible parents!” roared Sapphire at the face of her own mother.

Zakuro stood on her own and joined her cousin as Bella went to check on me. My breathing was just starting to get right once again as another wave was about to begin.  
“I can’t trust someone who almost killed someone just to get back her precious property. You’re not even my mother but this is the final blow. Next time I go back ‘home’, it’s the last time. I can’t be homeless, unlike you, because we always had to do things by ourselves” she calmly expressed herself.  
“I can’t call you ‘mother’ anymore. I don’t respect you because I’ve been taught to not respect people who shit on human life. You disgust me-” started Bella being abruptly interrupted.

The fatty muscled arms took her by the collar of her jacket. Astrid was glaring at her with anger and a sort of hatred.  
“How dare you be ‘disgusted’ by your parents! We’re your number one friend! We’ve been caring for you nonstop since you were born! This bitch really brainwashed you!!” she screamed as her daughter was searching for an escape.  
I couldn’t stand being useless on the side-line. In a desperate move, I tackled her leg with a kick only for her to fall on her behind and Bella to barely land on her foot, helped by her twin sister.

Both Sapphire and Zakuro ran in front of Bella and me as quick as possible after their parent had started to go back on her feet. The blond one put her hoodie back to what it should have been.   
“You fucking bitch… I’m going to destroy your ass…” the aggressive woman muttered as she clutched her teeth.  
“Don’t you dare touch a single hair of our teacher!!” yelled Sapphire.

A car sound disturbed the scene. Sarah got out of it and, once she saw who was ‘visiting’ us, she just closed the door and didn’t let the two kids go out of the car. We both knew if Izoku got into her mother’s eyesight it was over for the poor girl and she would be obliged to go home. She ran to me and soon discovered I had red hands on my neck. She looked around and her glaze suddenly went into anger when her eyes laid upon the annoying visitor.  
“What gave you the right to strangle my girlfriend?! How do you have still guardianship of your kids when you are able to attempt murders?!” she yelled.  
“I-I can explain…” started to mutter my aggressor.  
“Leave this fucking house and don’t even think about putting a single foot here again! And if you don’t, believe me that I will bring you to the tribunal and make everything I can to make you lose everything and anything you have ever gotten in your pathetic life!” ordered Sarah as she pointed her finger to the exit of the property.

Mrs. Taylor left without a word. The girls helped me to go back on my feet as my breathing was once again stable. Sarah’s eyes went from deep anger to worry in a second or so and she hugged me as softly as she could. Meanwhile, once her mother was out of there, Sapphire went to open the car.  
“I… I was so scared for you Izoku!” said Mina as she held her friend’s hand.  
“I was scared too! I don’t like Astrid…” she replied.  
The two girls made it back to the house together along with Sapphire who was watching them and Bella helped Sarah get the groceries and clothes out of the car.

Soon enough, everybody was sitting at the table for dinner. Izoku and Mina were impossible to separate, they wanted to be together so much we had to make them sleep right next to each other in the same bedroom. Sapphire soon brought in this evening’s meal: crêpes with various things to put on them, ranging from really sweet chocolate paste to salmon (Sarah being a big fan of fish, it’s almost all she picked for salty stuffing).  
The ambiance was festive even though we all just experienced my almost-death and the rudest person both Sarah and I had to deal with in our lives, which is saying much considering we both had obnoxious students with even more obnoxious parents.


	5. Pneumococcus

However, it seemed like the filthy lifestyle of the Taylor-Ketchum founders got to me. I was still rather weak from the pharyngitis-tracheitis combo and as such completely exposed to bacteria and viruses alike. Sapphire got a text message the day after that saying one of her sisters, Cherry, had gotten a severe case of bronchitis caused it seemed by the bacteria streptococcus pneumoniae. This name sounded familiar to me but I didn’t really know why.   
We learned only one hour later Astrid also had a case of respiratory disease. I started to flinch: I knew I was weaker than usual and didn’t want to be on the side bench once again. Worst case scenarios flashed in my mind: lung complications, my asthma turning on me once again… I forced myself to stop thinking about that to avoid triggering some kind of stress hyperventilation.

I woke up the following Monday morning feeling awful. I was shivering under the bed’s sheets but still tried my best to not wake Sarah up. I had a slight pain in my chest and was desperately trying to feel warmer but to no avail. Like each morning since a while, I crossed Zakuro’s path when going to the kitchen.   
“Mistress, are you ok? You’re coughing a lot this morning…” she told me as she grabbed a ceramic bowl.  
“I could feel better, honestly, but it’s ok… You want a bowl of coffee?” I asked her in return while retaining the urge to cough again.  
“No, but thank you for asking. You seem so pale too, Mistress…” whispered the teen.

I drove the girls to Rimbaud while Sarah would, as usual, bring the littler ones to preschool. What they didn’t know was that, as paranoid as I am when it comes to sickness, I brought with me a thermometer. I had taken my temperature already and to me thirty-nine degrees was not high enough to not go work.  
Things took a turn for the worst when I had my first lesson of the day with Zakuro’s class. I started to slightly wheeze as my headache got heavier and heavier. A student, namely Aurélie, decided to put on aerosol deodorant which triggered more of my asthma symptoms than the ones I already had before because of the apparent sickness I had.

Unable to do anything else than coughing and taking my asthma medicine to try calming my symptoms down, I saw myself losing control over the class. Zakuro rushed to me and pinned me on my chair as I was using my inhaler. I did try to stand up, to resist against my own student but in vain as I was too weak to even get up.  
I felt lightheaded as I was seeing her get some kind of mallet containing diverse medical stuff. She didn’t seem to hesitate when it came to listening my breathing with a stethoscope or my pulse rate. Her face’s expressions ranged from calm to intense worry in only a few seconds as she discovered my way too elevated pulse. I was feeling my heart pound and my breathing get out of control when I fainted under everything wrong with my body.  
It’s with difficulty that I opened my eyes some time later in the nearest emergency service. I was surrounded by doctors I had never seen in my life. I’d never been there, after all. My head hurt like crazy and my breathing was incredibly off, wheezing constantly despite the fact I was in an environment which couldn’t trigger my asthma. I knew very well something was wrong with me at this point.  
I wasn’t very conscious of my examination: I was seeing various colour spots and hearing some improbable animal cries when I wasn’t almost deaf. The stethoscope on my chest was cold as this time around they took off my blazer, sweater and shirt. They went as far as to take a blood sample out of me to control oxygen in my veins and make a radiography of my chest just to be really sure I didn’t just had severe flu and not something worse I thought.

The results of my auscultation didn’t wait much long to break any hope I had to not miss work for a long period of time: I had contracted bacterial pneumonia. Once again, I felt to this damn illness, I told myself on the spot as the emergency doctor was debating if I had to be hospitalized or not. I was incredibly confused as to what was happening outside of that.   
The guy finally settled to hospitalize me as my blood severely lacked oxygen. As such, I quickly found myself under respiratory assistance in a tiny bedroom. Great, I was trapped here for probably weeks now. I only had in mind the numerous hours of class I would miss because of that.

Quicker than I expected, I had some visit. The girls were all here along with a familiar, tall, brown-haired man who waved at me with a big smile. The three teens all rushed to the side of my bed while he got much slowly closer. It was a habit of Luc: he wouldn’t go near sick people at first until he grabbed a white mask and put it over his mouth.   
I turned my attention to the girls who were all wearing the same kind of mask on their face. Luc’s smile faded to worry when he noticed the pipe going from the machinery next to me to my throat. He put the three chairs from the table of the room next to the bed for the girls to sit on them before getting closer to my head.

“Juliette, what the hell did you do again? I’m dumb, of course you can’t answer me… You’re in such a bad shape, you should have kept the bed today. How many times did we tell you it was ok to not go to work when you’re really sick?” he scolded me with this softer, rarer voice of his.  
“Sir, is Mrs. Jonquille always so determined to make class when she’s ill?” asked Bella as she put up her glasses right on her nose.  
“You do not even know how reckless she is sometimes… I’m not saying that to insult you but, seriously, you’re thirty now, you should start thinking about the repercussions of today Juliette” Luc replied looking at me.  
“Mistress, he’s right, you should take care of yourself more than that…” Sapphire whispered playing with her fingers.

Luc then got further from the bed and got through the yellow door at the right of the entrance of the bedroom. I didn’t have any idea for what he was doing but I was truly sad to think he was leaving me. I barely let time to hang with him outside of work… I realized I spent way too much time on work and the girls, never allowing myself personal time. He must have felt so ignored…  
He came back a little bit later with a wet handkerchief. I recognized it instantly: it was his lucky charm since I gave it to him when I attended college. He put it on my forehead slowly, making sure there was no fold it seemed.   
“You are feverish, I couldn’t let you just burn like that. Don’t worry for me, you need it more than me right now” he then said before smiling to me.

It would not last long before he had to take his train to go back to Lille. At this point, the only thing preventing me from falling asleep was my headache. The sound of my heavy, assisted breathing was surprisingly resembling a sort of mechanical lullaby after a while. I actually didn’t get to see the girls leave: my fever drove me to unconsciousness shortly after Luc had left.  
When I woke up around one or two hours later, it’s with confusion I discovered I was in hospital before remembering what happened earlier in the day: the class with Zakuro, Luc, pneumonia… I felt awful because I was leaving Sarah to take care of the three girls, Mina and Izoku. I just hoped the teens would help my girlfriend around when I was absent… 

The Tuesday passed really slowly. Fever was preventing me from falling asleep because of the headaches it induced, I couldn’t do anything as I was kept on respiratory help and all day long the only people I was seeing were doctors, nurses and cleaning service. I couldn’t even eat with what they had put in my trachea until they got it out as my oxygen level in my blood had raised enough.  
Zakuro and her cousins came to visit me on their own as Sarah was keeping an eye on the kids outside. She knew I would refuse to expose both Mina and Izoku to a slight risk of streptococcus pneumoniae hanging around. 

“Mistress, are you feeling better today?” asked Sapphire as she took off her jacket.  
“I could be much better than that but yeah…” I weakly replied before I coughed again.  
“You should spare your voice Mistress, you’re still very sick…” Zakuro said while she got out a washcloth from a bag she had.

She went to the bathroom of the bedroom. I didn’t understand why at first: was I that boring? Was she just waiting for Sarah to pick them up or something? Or was I so sick she was scared of getting pneumonia too? My head hurt and I didn’t want to think too much that day.  
“Mrs. Leeht wanted us to bring you some stuff while you’re here, like other pyjamas and your laptop! I think you don’t need it right now but it can still be useful! Oh, and she also bought you a little white board with a marker” Bella smiled as she got stuff out of the bag.  
“I don’t know what the board is for though… Maybe it’s for Mistress to write on it?” added Sapphire as she put the board and pen on the side table at the right of the bed.   
“I’m pretty sure it’s just for that” Zakuro replied as she came back from the bathroom.

She put her hand on my forehead. Quickly, her neutral expression turned to shock and her palm flew to the washcloth she had on the other hand.   
“You’re burning up Mistress, and it’s not even the first day you’re sick! How did you even have the idea to go make class with such a fever?!” she yelled before putting the washcloth on the hot spot of my face.   
She truly was worried for me and it ached my heart to see such distress in her eyes. A quick look at her cousins told me she wasn’t the only one in the room. I just couldn’t do anything against it but at least I retained my tears from them. I felt awful because of my pains, because of my uselessness, because of how cold I must have been as I was silent…


	6. Helpless Teacher, Abandoned Mother

I finally got rid of the respiratory help device on the Wednesday morning. My fever had gone down meanwhile and I started to feel better than the previous days. I was coughing less too and my throat would not badly itch every thirty seconds. However, I started to have productive cough as a normal symptom of pneumonia. It was rusty or green with red stripes and frankly I didn’t want Sarah, Luc or the girls to see that.  
I could once again stand up on my own and do things when I wasn’t feeling too bad. My breathing was not stable yet but this time around I could go to the toilets on my own. It’s crazy how being assisted in almost everything makes you feel good once you do that by yourself.

I’ve been visited in the afternoon by Sarah and all the girls. I wanted Mina not to come visit me but she still came. But, as much as I refused her visit to prevent her from falling sick, it still felt incredibly good to see my daughter again after three days in hospital. She was climbing on my bed to try and kiss my cheek but Sapphire would always put her back to the ground. As to Izoku, she was watching her buddy do that but didn’t follow once Mina was for the first time put on the ground.  
“Mama, are you ok?” she asked me with her little voice.  
“Not really, but don’t worry… It won’t last for long Mina…” I replied with great breathes in and out between my words.  
“Let’s go, Mina and Izoku, we need to go to the mall… Can you please keep an eye on Juliette, girls? I don’t want her to overwork herself just when she can finally stand up” suddenly said Sarah as she dressed the littler girls to go out of the room.  
“Works for us, Mistress!” cheerfully said Sapphire as she saluted her.

Luc came a bit later in the afternoon. His usual, happy smile warmed my heart and I was about to come to him to thank him for coming when he pinned my shoulders on the bed softly.   
“No, there’s no way you get up right now Juliette. You stay in this bed and you get a well-deserved rest” he told me as he did so.  
“But… But… I’m feeling better and…” I muttered in response.  
“You’ve been working all this time for your students, your kid, your girlfriend and these girls right next to me. You can let other people help you now that it’s you who need help. Zakuro and company are just fine, don’t you see?” he calmly explained himself while he sat on a chair next to me.  
“I… I know what you feel. You are confined to bed since Monday and I know how useful you want to be to your students. I know you feel bad because you are not teaching them meanwhile and that your twelfth graders have an exam at the end of the school year. I know how frustrating it is, trust me, I’ve once been the one in bed. But, Juliette… We all think you can just stay on the side-line until you’re cured” he continued and finished.

Silence followed what he said. Sapphire said she had to go to the toilets and went to a public restroom of the hospital. I was finding it strange that she didn’t just go to the one in my bedroom but I realized afterwards that she must have felt awkward because of what had just happened.   
About a few minutes later, she came back inside as pale as a corpse. Her breathing was quick, even more than my own with pneumonia filling my lungs. Her hands were shaking and her sister instantly came to her.  
“What happened Saph’?!” Bella asked with a worried tone to her voice.  
“It’s… It’s mom!! She spotted me!! What do I do?! I’m sure she followed me!!” panicked Sapphire.  
“Shit, it’s May isn’t it? This can’t be good…” whispered Zakuro under her breath.

We suddenly heard a loud bang on the room’s door. In a brutal move it opened only to reveal the disgusting figure of May Taylor, her fat gut hanging out of her figure, her baby pink sweater starting to be too short to cover the skin of her belly, her hair out of shape and her face forming a childish pout.  
“What are my babies doing in your hospital room, you cunt!” she screamed in her high-pitched voice.  
“I don’t think ‘cunt’ was necessary, Madam… Don’t you have some respect for really sick people?” responded Luc keeping his calm despite a rictus appearing around his mouth.  
“That’s true mom, Mrs. Jonquille is badly sick, you could leave her alone!” added Bella right after that.

The mother went to me and grabbed my hospital gown’s collar. Her dark blue eyes with cosmetic contacts that made them look sapphire-ish pinned into mine and I clearly wasn’t in the right state of mind to fight back.   
“What did you do again?! They’ve been to your damn place for a month now! Have you drugged them, huh?! Answer me, bitch!!” she yelled at me.   
I coughed as my throat was itching and spat in the process. A rusty substance landed on her sweater, just right between her enormous breasts and her stomach. I saw disgust on her face and the girls laughed in reaction. 

“It’s… It’s so gross!! Can’t you control yourself?!” Taylor screamed in horror as she desperately tried to get it out without touching it. Nobody handed her a tissue of any sort.  
“Well, she has pneumonia mom… You could be indulgent seriously” said Bella crossing her arms.  
“I will politely ask you to leave the room Madam. If it’s just to insult my ill workmate when she’s too weak to answer you, you can get out of here. You are seriously lacking some human decency there” Luc added on top of that.

Rage invaded the intruder’s face as I got support to sit up correctly on my bed, leaning on the back of it and a pillow. The show promised to be good as Luc didn’t seem in the mood to deal with such a case…  
“I want my children back!! I’m their mom, I’m a woman, I want my kids and it’s natural! You’re a guy, you don’t know anything about that! Shut up!” she replied to him.  
“Listen here, Mrs. Taylor or whatever is your name. I’m not talking to you as Mr. Pariot teacher of your daughter Bella but as a human, as a civil man. I don’t care about your reasons. These girls hated their life in your place, in their first home if you really want a pat in the back. What I know is that you are an awful being because you tracked down your daughter, got into the room of her teacher or, if I should be more precise, someone you saw once in your life and don’t know personally in the slightest. You’re unemployed and lazy, you’re a slob as I can see with your dirty jeans you don’t even fit in anymore it seems, but you are mostly someone so bad you are able to grab by the collar a hospitalized stateswoman.” Luc told her in a tone getting angrier and angrier by the sentence.

“She’s a teacher who doesn’t even have kids, her life is worthless and so is yours! I don’t give a shit about you, you’re useless anyway! What even is the use of history and geography! I’m sure the girls just don’t dare to tell you how much they hate you and her!” Taylor screamed like a pig getting murdered.  
“Excuse me?! My life is useless?! Ok, maybe I didn’t do something good of my life but you can’t say that about Juliette! Why do you think she spent six years in college?! To not become something like you who has kids at sixteen and is proud of it! You don’t even know where the UK is if you ask me! These girls, I think, are grateful of her and went as far as to bring their sibling to live with them because she would be safer here! Your wife is the one who gave Juliette that damn bacteria!! Your lifestyle is what caused her to be so sick!! Get out of my sight, now! You disgust me! Your… Your wife tried to strangle my… My daughter if you want a clear word and you are just tiring her even more with your bullshit! Get the fuck out of here if you don’t want me to kick your ass literally!!!” Luc screamed at the top of his lungs.

She left without a word but she glared at me. I felt so good for him to call me his “daughter”… I shook it off as some kind of bluff he used to scare off the insane woman who just intruded my room. There was no way I mattered so much to him he would consider me as his own child! A soft knock was heard before I turned to him.  
“Are you ok, Juliette? This weirdo just went in the room and started spewing her bullshit around like a mad fool…” Luc asked me as he sat next to me.  
“I’m ok… don’t worry too much… I was just… Surprised…” I answered him with a hint of a smile.  
“I hope these fuckers will leave you alone one day. But, on the other hand, it would mean you would have to stop sheltering the girls and I don’t think I want them to suffer in their hands…” he mumbled under his breath for me not to hear his thoughts.  
“Don’t underestimate her, Luc. You know how strong-minded she is. Juliette’s too determined to let go such a thing and it’s to us to make it possible” suddenly interrupted Sarah who had just come back from the mall.

Sapphire got up instantly and her siblings followed.   
“Mistress, where are Mina and Izoku?!” she asked worried.  
“They are with my mother-in-law in Homarville. I couldn’t risk the Taylor matriarch to put a hand on them. You girls know how to defend yourself but Izoku and Mina are too young to do so” Sarah replied.  
“But, I have to agree with Mrs. Leeht. Mrs. Jonquille is really strong and she actually survived Astrid, it’s a proof she can accomplish whatever she wants to!” Sapphire then raised her fist in the air.  
“Same than Saph’! Mister, I think we can do something too, she doesn’t have to be alone!” Zakuro continued.  
“Yeah, I don’t see why we can’t help around too! We’re thankful to all of you who made it possible and we need to do something!” Bella finished.  
I just couldn’t not smile. So much hope and happiness was in good need when I was sad and sick.

I finally got out of the hospital on Sunday. I was exhausted from the fight against pneumonia my body was facing. I was more or less cured but tiredness got the best of me and I passed out right after I met again with my bed. Every time I would wake up during my convalescence week, there was Sarah next to me. One morning she had breakfast ready for me to eat, another morning she had bring Mina with her… It felt incredibly good to rest for once, actually.  
The girls were also helping around. Zakuro would give my workmates papers while I was away, Sapphire was taking care of Mina when Sarah had paperwork to do and cooking, Bella would take care of more manual tasks like fixing the beds in their own bedroom. They didn’t grow tired of it: in fact, they loved it so much they put posters to decorate it, along with some drawings Mina had made for them and their school schedule.


	7. Mother, Daughter and Father

Lack of luck struck again around May. The girls were already established in our house as much as we started to get familial allocations from that. Somehow, Sarah managed to get the guardianship for Izoku instead of the latter’s biological parents. She really never told me how and I know close to nothing to law stuff, so… Anyway, Izoku was now living with us as Mina’s closest buddy.   
The three girls started to study for their driver licenses. Bella already had her road code because her memory and capacity to work are amazing to be honest. I struggled to get mine despite my grades at school but this girl really knows how to manage time. She was working less around in the house than Sapphire who was helping us take care of both Mina and Izoku or Zakuro who kind of became Clém’s assistant with time at the latter’s office. As such, Zakuro was a bit less around because she would spend some nights at my good old childhood friend’s house. 

In a warm and beautiful Saturday afternoon of May, Mina accidentally threw the ball with which she was playing with Izoku in front of the house. As the responsive wannabe parent that I am, I don’t allow my daughters (and also Izoku but I think I can consider her as such too nowadays) to go in front of the house.   
Zakuro went to get the ball as I was cleaning up the house’s windows in the backyard which is connected to the front garden. It was when I heard her let out a bloodcurdling scream that I ran too, asking Clém to watch the two girls while I was checking on Izoku’s older sister.

In front of poor Zakuro was her mother. She was heavily pregnant with what seemed like two children because of how greasy her stomach must have been. A hand on her belly and another clutched into a fist, her stance was at best pathetic. As opposed to her bulky sister-in-law, she was really frail and fragile, like you could just punch her and she would shatter in a thousand pieces. Well, except for her stomach and beginning fatness I mean.  
“My name’s Akira Ketchum. Now please give us back our kids, you scammer” she said while chewing gum with an open mouth.  
“You’ll need to be more polite, mom, if you want to convince Mrs. Jonquille and Mrs. Leeht” replied Zakuro trying to keep it together.

Clém came around, murmuring to my ear that she made Mina and Izoku go inside once again under Sapphire’s watching. She was right to do that: who knows, maybe the dumb woman would manage to find the path between front and backyard. We wanted the children’s safety and frankly I was shaking at the thought of her greasy paws getting close to Mina alone.  
“And who the hell are you, miss?” Mrs. Ketchum asked.  
“My name is Mrs. Jonquille to you, nothing more. I’m not going to bother with being polite with you” I responded.   
“Hey… You’re Sapphire Kawaii Eyes, from HotGirls.com! I knew you reminded me of something… I’m happy I never wanted to fap to you” screamed Clém.

“Sapphire Kawaii Eyes” (whatever that means) then looked at my friend, heavily blushing, before she shook her head and completely changed the topic of the conversation.  
“So, hum, yeah, Zakuro, you come back with mom. I’m sure you’re so worried for me because I’m expecting your new sister! Look at how huge I am! Wanna stroke it?” said Ketchum as she moved her stomach near her daughter’s face.  
“No thanks…” gulped the teen in disgust.  
“Seriously, you’re still breeding with all the kids that you had?! Your vagina must touch the floor by now!” yelled Clém.  
“No, I’m still as kawaii as I was! If I can still have kids, it’s the most important! You’re all so mean!” squealed the camgirl.

Her daughter looked at her with a face of disappointment, sighing at the belly shaking happening in front of her.   
“Mom, please get out of here and may we never meet again. Well, except if I cross your path trying to deliver my siblings from your filthy hands” she said in a calm, almost cold voice.  
“Zakuro, you’re so hurting you know! I’m your mom, not your sister or something! Right, Zoey?” replied Ketchum patting her stomach.   
“I feel uneasy, Ju… What the fuck are these people smoking?” told me Clém seriously disturbed by the whole thing.

Suddenly, a black-haired man appeared right behind the pregnancy-obsessed woman. He was fit, tall and quite scary actually with his chestnut eyes locked into mine. Zakuro faced him without any shaking to her body: it was her father, after all. At least, she murmured me “it’s my dad” when he appeared.

“If you don’t return home, darling, Mom will be very sad and you don’t to make Mom sad don’t you?” he asked his daughter.  
“I don’t care about ‘mom’ anymore. I’m out of there, it’s all that matters to me. Just wait for me to bring all my siblings to a better place” she responded without a change of feeling.  
“Zakuro, you’re not going to make your little sister sad, aren’t you?” Mrs. Ketchum asked at her turn.  
“She’s not born yet, I don’t really care for that. The living ones you ignored for so long have the first move here” continued the teen.  
“Please, can you, you know, fuck off or something now? You kinda bothering us” Clém suddenly interrupted.

The guy rushed to her but she avoided him by a simple step on the side. Mrs. Ketchum walked away slowly as Clém was having more and more trouble preventing her opponent to crash into her since she was getting tired and out of breath from running around the garden. The cat and mouse game lasted for a few minutes.  
Eventually, she couldn’t take it anymore and she stopped right in front of me. Ketchum didn’t seem to get tired in the slightest and even smiled at seeing his prey finally in verge of falling into his grip. He ran to her. 

I couldn’t let Clém getting injured or, even worse, potentially killed because of my ways and doings. In the heat of the action, I pushed her aside and took her place. She fell on her knees a meter away from me at my right. As I planned, he didn’t turn around to hit her and he continued his route.  
“Juliette, you’re not doing this!!” she screamed while getting up with trouble.   
However, Clém didn’t manage to do whatever she wanted to before Ketchum took me in his arms and projected my body like a rag doll. In a reflex, I put my right arm in front of my head to prevent damage to my skull. The last thing I needed was to injure my brain. I retained a scream of pain as he came to me.

He rushed to me again and his hairy hand grabbed my head. Clém was finally standing and Zakuro was shaking in horror, her face pale and livid. In a swift move, I felt my head hit the wall twice. He was profiting of the occasion and didn’t want to kill me off right now. A slight look at her showed me his daughter taking picture with her phone.  
“Zak’, what the fuck are you doing?! You’re not filming a snuff movie aren’t you?!” Clém yelled at her more worried than angry.  
“I want proof that he is a sociopath and should be childless now” she responded.  
Her mentor didn’t answer. She knew a clear proof like that would be more than enough to get her father in troubles for his doings.

My vision was getting blurry. When he heard what was going on, Ketchum got up and rushed to his daughter. I could barely move my hand to the back of my head, only to feel a liquid on it. I didn’t have to look at it to know I was bleeding.   
“Zakuro, give me your phone right now!!” he screamed as if he was the angriest Leviathan.  
“There’s no way you’re touching her too bastard!”  
Clém got in his course and put her foot right on his ankle. Dumb as he was, Ketchum fell for it and his huge body buried its face in the grass. 

I saw my closest friend grab him by the hair just so he would look at her. Her usual cheerful face had let place to something I never saw from her: her silver eyes were wide open and cold, her teeth were gritting and her eyebrows frowned to form something I would qualify of deep anger.  
“Listen to me douchebag. Your fucking sister-and-law and her wife have rotted Juliette’s life enough and frankly I barely retain myself from spitting to your face because I’m civilized, unlike you. I don’t know what the fuck you’re doing here but don’t you dare face me, my friend or Zak ever again. I don’t give a shit if you’re supposed to be her father, she hates you and it’s clear enough. What’s sure is that I hate your face, I hate your guts and I hate having to let you go quickly because Juliette’s not gonna hold out for long with what you did to her. Now get the fuck out of here. If you dare, even fucking try to not move your douche ass from this place, I’m beating the shit out of you. You’re playing the rule of the strongest, I can play that game if you want to. I hope I can get you in jail, childless and help Zak and her cousins in their quest. For now, get up and leave this house forever.”

I don’t remember what happened next. I think I fainted because I have no memory for that. Luckily, I didn’t get an injury from my head being smashed against the wall (except for a little blood loss). However, my right arm had been broken and I had to spend two months with an arm in a plaster. I could write with my left hand but driving was impossible for me.   
The situation got even worse when I realized our organization for the last three months was doomed. Sarah would have to drive all of us around even when she had to start class before Mina and Izoku. They were too young to go by themselves and even too young to take care of themselves in the morning. 

Bella saved us all when she reminded us that she could drive if either Sarah or I was with her. It was a true shine of hope. However, it meant that I wouldn’t be doing the annoying stuff. Luc was right: it was my turn to be the helped one. I wouldn’t say I deserved it but I couldn’t do anything against help for the moment.  
The girls were all awake much earlier, around six o’clock rather than half passed six for Sapphire and Bella as they weren’t taking the bus anymore. As to “Zakuro”, she was awake as early as me but wanted to be called Zoé instead. We all respected her wish to not be called by a stupid first name because of her parents and, as such, I’m going to refer to her as Zoé for now on.

My students all pitied me but I never explained them why my arm was broken. They couldn’t know the rather controversial aspect of my doings if I didn’t want even more problems in the teachers’ room than before. Luckily for me, the excuse “we already have two weeks late because the teacher was sick with pneumonia” permitted me to bypass more of their curiosity.  
Luc was very careful to me and liked to know everything I was doing and everywhere I was going. On one hand it was quite obnoxious but, on the other hand, he had seen me get pneumonia and a broken arm in hands of these people… Sarah didn’t like him very much for doing that but she was doing just the same thing: wanting to know everything to be sure I wasn’t getting myself in trouble.


	8. Cheesy Entracte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know in which chapter I should put this so I decided to make an entracte out of it.  
> Enjoy romance.

On one Sunday morning, I accidentally slept in because of how tiring the week had been between work, taking care of the youngest girls and helping Sapphire a little more with school. The end of the school year was triggered at this point: mock eleventh grade exams, twelfth grade classes to prepare for their finals, filling in the inscription papers for the Taylor-Ketchum siblings… Luckily, Sarah took care of the last aspect and the girls faked their parents’ signatures.  
There was no pause for me. I was at school all day long from eight in the morning to six in the evening with class and test correction, waiting for the girls to finish their own classes. There was only one little problem: I was feeling exhausted from running around all the time. I knew I wouldn’t take it much longer and my right arm didn’t make it any easier.

I woke up on that morning to see Sarah with a plate in her hands. On the plastic board was a bowl of coffee, some bread slices with jam on it and, strangely, my K vitamin pills. I blinked: it had been months since I last took them with all of what had happened! She put the plate next to me.  
“Morning, sleepyhead!” she told me with a corner smile as she kissed my forehead gently.  
“Don’t tell me I slept until… Ten?! Shit, I’m so late!” I realized as I looked at my alarm clock.  
“Tcch, it’s Sunday, you can have time for you. It’s unusual for you to sleep in so late, Juliette… Are you sure you’re ok?” she asked me.  
“I’m a bit tired but, y’know, usual end of the year stuff…” I replied as I yawned.

Sarah looked at me for a few seconds, completely silent. She sighed and got a cotton pad and makeup remover. Snap, I had forgotten to take off my blush and dark rings remover. In a few moments, she had removed all of what was left.  
“Juliette, you’re neglecting yourself to spare time... You look like a mess, are you overworking yourself again?” she questioned as she put aside the cotton and bottle.   
“I don’t think so, but now that you mention it… It happens every year, I’m used to it, don’t worry for me” I responded as I drank the coffee.  
“You’re never going to change, don’t you? I’m dating you for some reason, I guess” she sighed.  
“I know that I disappoint you every day, Sarah. I… I don’t even know what keeps you by my side honestly, I neglect everything and everyone…” I murmured under my breath.

Her eyes opened wide and she blinked rapidly. Her eyebrows frowned between anger and worries. Her hands grabbed my shoulders right after I put back the bowl on the plate.  
“You can’t say that, Juliette! Are you so insecure you start to wonder if I love you?! I know you’re a busy woman and I have nothing against that, it’s great you want to do such a lot of things by yourself but don’t you understand it’s bad for you? Your arm is still broken and here you are burning yourself out just so others don’t have to help you! Please, please rest for once… Let others do stuff for you… I have enough of seeing you so tired, so self-depreciating and so unrewarded each time… Your life shouldn’t be all about others…” she started to tear up.  
“No, don’t cry, please! I don’t want to see you sad…” I barely responded.  
“I’m only asking you one thing, Juliette, then. Just let yourself breathe on weekends, at least on Sundays. The girls and I can do things you don’t have to so you can have that well deserved rest. Deal?” Sarah asked me.  
“Deal” I finished.


	9. On The Sideline

It was weird for me to let it go a bit. I wasn’t paying much care anymore to chores and as such I could focus much more on the most important for this month of June: school work. Sarah wasn’t that happy with that but she knew it had to be done.   
The girls were early in holidays because they didn’t have exams for this year’s end. Sapphire was helping out a lot with Mina and her little sister while Bella had a plan: stealing one of the cars of their family. She explained us that they had a minibus, two personal cars with five places and two with seven places including one they never used because May didn’t like that the belts were red and not black.

It was a rather dangerous operation. As such, Bella asked her sister Sabrina to check when their parents would be out. Sarah was the one to go there because I couldn’t drive back once the deed was done. It was frustrating to say the least, especially since I couldn’t call any of them because I would compromise the mission if I did.   
It was around eight in the evening. I tried to work on the next year’s lessons but I just couldn’t focus with what was happening two streets away. It was impossible not to think about it and as such I told myself watching some TV would make think of something else. 

Sapphire was downstairs with the kids playing together. She had connected her laptop to the TV and watched some videos streamed online with a bowl of popcorn next to her. I didn’t want to disturb her so I went to the kitchen to make some milk with vanilla. It was always how I calmed myself when too stressed out and, even though I know it doesn’t really work, thinking it does is what brings me a little peace inside.  
I still felt tired the end of the year’s rush but I knew I wouldn’t sleep until it was sure the operation had been successful or at least over. Without really knowing what to do, I sat on the sofa with my bowl of milk. 

“Ah, Mistress! Maybe you wanna watch TV… I should turn off my thing” Sapphire reacted to me.  
“No, it’s okay, continue to watch your video. It’s just that I… Can’t focus right now” I answered.  
“Yeah, you seem worried Mistress… Is everything ok?” asked the girl as she got closer to me on the sofa.  
“I’m just anxious about Bella and Sarah, I hope they’ll succeed or at least get in no trouble… I should think about something else but it’s hard to do so” I explained in return.

Sapphire giggled right after that. I looked at the video and realized it was a cartoon movie from the 2000 years. I had watched it as a teen but it didn’t stick to my mind as I was probably already into studying for my high school finals.   
“Sorry Mistress, it’s because this movie is so funny to me! I couldn’t stop watching it when I was a kid and I think it was the very first movie I’ve ever watched actually!” she explained as she grabbed a handful of popcorn in the bowl.  
“No, it’s ok. It must have been one of the only things good in your childhood…” I replied as I let myself go on the couch.

She paused. Sadness appeared on her face and I was scared to have said something wrong when she spoke again:  
“Yeah, pretty much… It wasn’t all bad though, I had Bella, Zoé and later the others… We were born too early on… My mother had Bella and me when she was sixteen…”  
“I know. I attended high school at the same time than your mothers and aunt. We were in the same class and that’s why I wanted to help you and your siblings out so badly. I don’t really know how it feels to be the first of the largest family ever seen but I hope I helped around” I answered.  
“You did?! That’s why they all hold such a grudge against you and Mrs. Leeht… How were they when they were our age?” Sapphire asked, sparkles in her eyes.  
“They were absolutely awful. May was creeping me out with her whole ‘babies are the women’s way to go’ speech and Astrid wanted to either make love to me when Clém wasn’t around or to shatter me into pieces” I giggled nervously as I remembered them both.

It was on a Monday of January 2003. We had sport class on the first two hours of the morning. May was already pregnant and as such had a suspension for the whole year. Clém was angrily staring at her and Coco was muttering between her teeth how awful the whole situation was. I couldn’t agree more as I put my inhaler in my pants with my water bottle for the basketball class. Hopefully my asthma wouldn’t trigger that time around, just like the previous classes before that.  
Everything except for the tension in the lockers was fine if I didn’t consider how bad my stomach was hurting that day. It’s when I changed up that I noticed something wet and, sure enough, Clém told me I had a red spot on my panties. She took my hand, grabbed a thing in her bag and we rushed to the nearby bathroom. 

When we came back, I had Coco explaining me what it was and Clém handed me some medicine against uterine cramps. “Periods”, uh. It reminded me of Biology lessons from eighth grade but I wouldn’t have been able to say it was that. I just knew it was impacting me pretty hard and I couldn’t run because of how hard I was clutching my stomach.

“Ju’, you’re sure you’re gonna be able to play? You look like you’re dying over there” asked Clém as she laced her sport shoes.  
“I… I think so… It’s going to pass…” I replied as I clutched my teeth.  
“Nah, Juju, you’re not able to do sports! It’s ok, we can warn the teacher and she will let you be on the side line!” Coco told me.  
Sure enough, she didn’t wait for me to answer. She rushed to the teachers’ office of the gymnasium while Clém stayed with me.

“Hu, look at that fragile bitch over there, my sweet little fragile May May. She’s not gonna play basket because she has her period!” snarled Astrid as she showed off her abs to her girlfriend.  
“Yeah, because you totally weren’t in the same case as her when you had your first period” responded back my friend.  
“It’s her first period?! She’s so fucking late! It’s time for her to have a kawaii baby!” squealed May in support of her girlfriend.  
“She’s fucking thirteen!! It’s no time to have a kid you creeps!!” yelled Clém so disturbed she got a shade paler.   
“Wait… Juliette’s really thirteen?” asked an outsider to the discussion.

I felt like I could bury myself underground. I knew I was by far the youngest of the class with my two grades in advance and my birthday being in mid-November but that the whole girl part of the class was learning it because a bulky idiot with anger issues was telling me I was a weak bitch for my period was rather hard for me to endure.  
“Pssh, it’s still the same! If you have your periods, you can have babies, so have them!” screamed May in her forced high-pitched tone.  
“I think I’m going to slap your whore face and make you eat the ground seriously” growled Clém in return.  
“Plus, period cramps are nothing compared to the contractions my precious, small, sweet, fragile, little May May is going to go through in a few months!” Astrid added on top of that.  
“Shut the fuck up, I don’t need that right now” I eventually spat out of frustration.

Everybody turned to me as the teacher entered the locker and helped me to the office to justify my temporary suspension for PE classes. Little did I know that it would be so for the rest of my high school years.   
I went back to my senses as Mina accidentally walked on my foot. She immediately apologized and I told it was okay, that it wasn’t voluntary. At least, she wasn’t trying to directly hit me where it hurt just like that douchebag had done more than ten years before.

“Mistress… We’re all really grateful for you and Mrs. Leeht to help us around, including our siblings who admire you without knowing you and Izoku who isn’t really conscious of the whole thing yet! You must have had a much better childhood than us…” Sapphire whispered to herself.  
“Believe it or not, but… I don’t like to talk much about that. I guess I can speak about it with you, it’s not like your parents are acting like actual adults” I replied.  
A silence followed. Memories surfaced back to my head as the entrance door opened and closed. No word was ever pronounced.

“I think I had a rather different experience than you. I’m the youngest of three and I was an accident, not like your mothers who wanted you for some kind of fetish purposes I guess. My mom was busy with my sisters and my father, well… He never wanted me but he also never wanted my mother to abort, so here I was. I think I felt as neglected as you’ve been during your childhood and even then I’m not sure, I didn’t have a ton of siblings but I was so alone. Until I entered middle school, I was alone, always watching the others on the side line because I was too shy to go talk to anyone and everyone else thought of me as a weirdo. I know I didn’t get it worse than you, but… I think nobody here had a lucky, cheerful childhood” I told her.  
“Wow, Mistress, I didn’t expect that out of you…” Sapphire replied softly.

Sarah then entered the room. I jumped as Bella went aside of her sister. I didn’t notice them but when I thought right after that I remembered the door opening and closing.   
“We succeeded Saph’! We managed to get the car!!” Bella excitedly yelled as she hugged her twin.  
“It was pretty easy honestly, we just had to be careful. Oh, and…” Sarah started before someone else entered the room.   
“Oh, yeah. Sabrina helped us a lot during this operation and as such I thought she could come to live with us” my girlfriend added.

The girl had long black hair and green eyes. I thought I could give her some makeup lessons because her own was really heavy but who was I to state I was better than her. Zoé went downstairs almost immediately.  
“Sab!! It’s so good to see you again!” she screamed she rushed to her cousin.  
“I’m happy to be with you girls… I’m tired of pulling this gothic display for these fuckers” replied Sabrina.  
“Wait… You mean you’re not naturally dressing like that?” I asked.  
“Nah, Sab’s not a Goth at all, but she pretends to be just because Astrid hate that fashion” explained Bella.

Afterwards, Sabrina started to live with us. She was sleeping in another room of the house, a storage room of sorts before we all made it into a nice bedroom for her. It was really peaceful and quite reposing when I think about it as we all divided the tasks between us to make everything easier for everyone.   
But this peace of course had to end someday. And this time, I swore to myself it would be the last.


	10. Get Your Shit Together

One day, the Taylors had the amazing idea to ring at our door again in July. This time around, things were different: Sarah was visiting Raphaëlle with the littler girls while the older ones were in Homarville to enjoy summer and one of the few sunny days we had. I was the only one home with Luc.   
As we were both really happy to finally have time to just be together speaking about other stuff than work (or at least I was trying my best), I was pretty pissed when answering at the door. He followed me behind before I opened, only to see the face of that goddamn fat insane woman. I sighed.

“Why did you come back here?” I asked, not really in the mood to deal with her.  
“I want my daughters back!!” she replied.  
“Get the fuck out of here already! Was my rant at your fat face not enough?!” Luc reacted behind my back.  
“Gee, I’m sorry I’m fat, and I’m sorry I’m no beauty queen!” she hissed in response as she crossed her arms.

She breathed in and out and I heard Luc heavily sigh. He was pissed off too and I knew it by only listening to his breathing.  
“Yeah, but consider this: they are my children, and if you want some, just make some! I see you’re in age of having kids, Miss Coquille or whatever is your stupid name! After all you only have one daughter so just do your role as a woman and have kids! Be a mother! Stop working! Do kawaii waifu stuff! And this guy is perfect to have kids with!” Taylor screamed.  
“You’re… You’re joking right? You can’t possibly be that stupid and living so much in the past… Plus… Did you just say I should fuck and have kids with the girl I consider as my fucking daughter?!” Luc reacted with popping eyes, completely grossed out.  
My stomach also turned upside down to that. I would never make love to Luc, even if I was straight to begin with! Didn’t she have any human decency?! 

But then, just then, she said another thing that I didn’t expect to hurt so much:  
“But yeah, even if you had a husband to make you a baby, your body is not made for that… How do you even except to be a real woman when your hips are so tight and your boobs so small?”

I tried to retain myself once again but I didn’t have the patience for this anymore. I had to deal enough times with her and her batshit insane family to keep my cold, teacher face. This time, it wouldn’t be Mrs. Jonquille she would argue with. It would be the woman behind that name.  
“Let’s be clear here: I don’t want to ever have to deal with you and your sister, your wife and whatever lives in your house that is as awful as you. Your face disgusts me, just like everything else when it comes to you really. You’re in no place to judge as everything I get wrong you get even worse! My girlfriend, my father, my best friend and even my fucking pneumonia had to deal with you! I have my patience believe me or not but my tolerance has an end and you reached it since long ago.  
How did it ever came to your mind that violating a sick, hospitalized person was decent? Was even something you could do? Don’t pretend that you didn’t know, I was in the part for the sick patients of the damn hospital and I still managed to see your fat face. How would you feel if I entered the delivery room while you’re giving birth to yet another kid of yours? Maybe one day you should think about taking care of your kids and get a way to earn money instead of doing nothing but complaining on your couch busy stuffing your face.   
I don’t care about your asthma. Don’t use this an excuse, don’t use my own hell as your excuse. We were in the same class and I couldn’t bear to hear you get pity points out of innocent, caring people because you were too dumb to take your medicine for sport class. Do you know how it feels to be helplessly sitting on the bench while your friends and classmates are playing a sport? Do you know how lonely I felt because of that when your stupid girlfriend would pretend to have an injury to stay at your side. You never knew anything bad in your life didn’t you!  
Hey, did you ever had to make an effort in your life? And I’m not talking about birth, I can’t relate to that because as you said I’m deemed infertile thanks to this body shape of mine. My point stays: you didn’t have to dirty your hands at anything. You’re unemployed because everybody else is bringing money to the house and the kids you had grew up alone or with their siblings, not with you. What are you at this point, an ant queen? I don’t feel anything more than despise towards you, really. I would have pitied you maybe a few years ago, but… No. Just no.  
You’re all I hate in humanity. You’re lazy, you’re jealous, you’re possessive, you’re careless, you can do whatever you want and get no punishment for it, nothing. You just profit out of other people’s efforts, sweat and tears. Frankly, that disgusts me because you deserve nothing of what happened to you. I may be jealous of your luck because I had to get my exams to teach your kids, because I’ve never been as successful compared to my work.  
You literally sicken me. You are as horrible as your wife who used to make me her punching-ball whenever you were bitching about your oh so painful periods. Get your shit together, May Taylor, you’re thirty-two years old! It’s time to be an adult eventually, don’t you think? Your teenage years ended when your twins were born.   
I hate to play the ‘who’s the most oppressed one’ game but this time I will speak about myself. Don’t complain about your teen years ending up early when you did this voluntarily out of a childish, stupid, fetishist wish. Mine ended at sixteen because I was kicked out of my own home. I’m lucky I’m alive and you’re lucky everybody and their mother agreed to help you for some reason, maybe your innocent kids.  
Get out of my sight, now, and may I never see you again.”

May Taylor left once again without a word but this time around she was whining things I didn’t even understand. Luc looked at me, utterly lost too. It was fine until my ganglions complained to me and started hurting again. I knew not taking breathes between sentences was the opposite of good for me but I didn’t think my monologue would backfire so much.  
Luc took me gently by the arm and made me go back inside as I struggled with breathing and swallowing for a little bit of time. I hoped that would be sufficient to repulse that fucker from coming to our place once and for all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Good Seeds of the Bad Apples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183314) by [TheDarkFlygon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon)




End file.
